Ever After High: The Tale of Luna Wolf
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Luna is my OC who is the adoptive daughter of the Big Bad Wolf. To understand this more, read this: /s/10598401/1/Ever-After-High-My-New-Destiny This is the first one. Enjoy!


Chapter 1

Who knows as long ago but one day as Red was walking through the forest to her Grandma's house when the Wolf came out in front of her. They were laughing and having fun instead of following their destinies. They really loved each other and they really wanted to be together and have a kid. But that was too much for now. When they got to Grandma's house, they were just laughing as the story went on. Then, the wolf knealt down and pulled out a ring. He said, "Will you marry me?" Red smiled and said, "YES!" with the most hexcitement ever. On the way back out of Grandma's house, the wolf and her spotted a cute little cub. "Looks like one that we were going to have." said Red. "No. The one that we will have will be called Cerise. Remember, we agreed on that. And that little cub has always been there. Can we please have her?" Wolf said. Red looked at the cub. She couldn't say no because the cub was quite adorable. "Ok." she said with agreement and then they went home with the cub. Years later, Cerise was born to them. Cerise was both a Hood and a Wolf. She had pointed-wolf ears like her father but her black hair resembled her mother. Though, it was quite odd to Red that she saw the white streak in her daughter's pretty black hair. _Maybe that came from being part Wolf blood. _she thought. Then, they talked about how she should conceal her ears so nobody would know that she was the result of their marriage. Nice going, parents. As the cub grew older, her parents decided to call her Luna. Luna looked at Cerise and asked, "How come she needs to hide her ears?"

Chapter 2

Red and the Wolf didn't answer so Luna was left with no result for years. Until Cerise got older and they both attended high school. "Hey, Cerise. Can you just let your hood down?" Luna asked. "Sorry." Cerise said, "But in destiny conflicts, I wasn't really supposed to be born but was anyways. That is why my parents need me to conceal me ears so please. I need to be going." They both ran but even if Luna had full Wolf blood, Cerise was way faster than Luna. Luna was amazed at that and when they got to school, that all had to change. Skip being new at school...

"Hey Raven." Cerise said. "Yeah, Cerise." said Raven. "I-I w-would like to tell you something." "Like who that was?" Raven asked, "She must be..." "OK." Cerise said, "I'll tell you who that was." "Luna Wolf." said Raven, "So, she never had parents?" "Nope. She was all alone in the woods." Cerise said. When I was born I didn't really like her and I still don't since she's basically making me take off the hood and well...disobey my parents' rule of keeping it up. I feel weird at the fact that I need to like hide my ears from others." "Your what?" Raven asked. "I...well...better be going!" Cerise said and ran off, pulling her hood down a ltitle more. Cerise was a shy girl. She needed Maddie to help a lot but how was she gonna?

Chapter 3

Maddie came up to the lone wolf. "I-I." Cerise said. "No need to stammer!" Maddie said. "W-why not? A-are y-you gonna help me?" Cerise asked, hiding herself some more. "You don't need to hide yourself!" Maddie said. "You don't understand." Cerise said, "I need to." "Why won't I understand? I believe that everyone has a choice!" Maddie said. "Well...my parents...they went off-script." Cerise said, "And that means I need to hide my um...wolf-enhanced abilites...to um...well...you know." "Which fairytale are you from?" Maddie asked. "Red Riding Hood." Cerise said, "And I'm also the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf in that story too. Instead of being afraid, Red...I mean...my mother...loved the Big Bad Wolf." "That sounds wonderlandful!" Maddie exclaimed. Cerise smiled. "Thanks." Cerise said. Cerise looked over at her sister Luna. "I've gotta go." Cerise said and ran to her sister. "You're not hiding yourself by running." Luna said, "Because you know you are the fastest runner." "I know." Cerise said. Cerise thought about her hood. "Um...I was thinking if I...because I'm getting frustrated on a daily basis about covering my ears." Cerise said. "Oh, dear sister." said Luna, "You just need to pledge again. No need to worry."

Chapter 4

Cerise talked to Headmaster Grimm about it and he didn't say no at all. He, in fact, didn't say anything. Little did Cerise know that it was back on. "You did it, sis." Luna said, "You set it off again!" Apple looked at Cerise. "You're gonna?" Apple asked. "Yeah." Cerise said, smiling. Apple stared at her fangs in awe. "What's the huff and puff, Apple?" Cerise asked. "N-nothing." Apple lied. "There's something. It's alright." Cerise said, "I'm not gonna hurt you." "You-have fangs?" Apple asked. "Yeah." Cerise said, "More explaining after I pledge!" She pulled out Apple and stepped on stage with her hood off. Cerise said, "I pledge to follow in my father's footsteps and be the next Big Bad Wolf!" Luna cheered and howled the loudest that everyone had been looking at her. "What!?" Luna bossed, "I'm her sister! Can't I just cheer for her!?" Luna went up there. "Sorry for not pledging my destiny because I didn't really ever get a chance. My name is Luna Wolf and I am the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf. My destiny is to be the next Big Bad Wolf as well. I'm sure Cerise will be a nice Big Bad Wolf but I am the one that is big and bad so watch out or I will-!" Luna stepped off stage. Cerise smiled. "that is right, sis." Cerise said. That was the first time Cerise had called her adoptive sister her real sister. The other times Cerise had addressed Luna as her name. This was actually the first time and Luna was so happy she was about to cry. She had realized it to. Cerise thought. She smiled and laughed so loud that she howled.

Chapter 5

That night in Cerise's dorm room, Cerise was fast asleep and so was her roommate, Cedar Wood. Then, Luna entered. Cedar and Cerise were so fast asleep that they didn't even hear the door open. Luna checked on her sister and smiled. Luna was tired though. She needed to get to her dorm and rest for that next day in school. Luna raced to her dorm room and entered it. _Cerise has been here longer than I have. I've been homeschooled. Cerise didn't ever realize that I wasn't..._ Luna thought. She also had another thought race in her mind. How could she have ever felt tired during the night if she is a Wolf? That was not to be answered right now. Luna got into her cozy bed and covered up. Then, Luna smiled and pretended to be Grandma but Luna knew she was joking. She was big and bad but she wasn't that bad to do hexactly what her story had said. She smiled at the hextbooks on her bookshelf and all the pictures of Cerise, her, and her parents, on the wall. She then fell asleep. And that was it.

_Luna Wolf_

_Parents: Big Bad Wolf (adoptive, real parents unknown)_

_Parent's Story: Little Red Riding Hood_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I don't really want to follow my destiny all that badly but I wanna be scary enough._

_My "Magic" Touch: I can run really fast but seems that Cerise is faster than me even though she has both blood. _

_Storybook Romance Status: I am very aggressive against boys and of course I am attracted to leaders of the pack like my sis._

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: I really want to be a vegetarian but when I see meat, I get all crazy._

_Favorite Food: I'm a vegetarian. Even though it's super hard to be a wolf and be a vegetarian, I'm still doing it._

_Favorite Subject: I like Grimm-nastics. Not because of running but those uneven bars are so wicked cool! _

_Least Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. I'm not good at cooking because my fur is always shedding into the food. _

_Quote: When I think of my sister and the rest of my family, I just smile. Cerise is taking a stand now and making her destiny as a nicer Big Bad Wolf. _

_Best Friends Forever After: Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, and Cerise Hood/Wolf. _

_Roommate: On my own for now._


End file.
